Hoth
Hoth ist der sechste Planet des gleichnamigen Systems. Er ist eine abgelegene, öde, vereiste Kugel, die einen bläulich-weißen Stern umkreist. Außerdem ist er ein ständiges Ziel von Meteoriten aus einem benachbarten Asteroidenfeld. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges unterhielt die Rebellen-Allianz im Jahr 3 NSY einen geheimen Stützpunkt namens Echo-Basis unter dem Kommando von General Rieekan auf diesem Planeten. Klima und Geografie thumb|left|[[AT-ATs vor der Landschaft von Hoth.]] Die Tagestemperaturen überschreiten selbst in den gemäßigteren Äquatorzonen selten den Gefrierpunkt und Werte weit darunter sind keine Seltenheit, an den Polen kann es bis zu -200° kalt werden. Die durchschnittliche Tagestemperatur liegt bei -32°C, während es in der Nacht -60°C sind. An schlechten Tagen verdichten sich die Winde und bilden verheerende Eisstürme''Das Star Wars Universum, doch auch so sorgt der Wind dafür, dass die Temperatur noch kälter wirkt, als sie in Wirklichkeit ist.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' Hin und wieder entstanden schimmernde Regenbogen, nachdem ein solcher Sturm die Eiskristalle aufwirbelte. In einigen Ebenen gibt es unterirdische Quellen, die nahe der Vulkanherden liegen. Diese katapultierten einen dampfenden Sprühregen an die Oberfläche, der teilweise für die Entstehung tückischer Geländeformationen verantwortlich ist. Wenn der Dampf auf die Atmosphäre trifft, gefriert er zu feinem Pulver, das auf den Boden niederrieselt. Im Laufe der Jahrzehnte hat sich so Schicht für Schicht fantastische Formationen gebildet – mal burgenartige Gebilde, mal hohe Türme oder gar nadelspitze gefrorene Wälder. Diese Eisbäume sind für das menschliche Auge in vielen Farben, gelb, braun, rot, blau und grün, zu sehen, was durch die jeweiligen gelösten Mineralien erzeugt wird. Bei einem starken Wind brechen oftmals winzige Fragmente ab, die für ein klirrendes Geräusch sorgen, wenn sie von den zerbrechlichen Bäumen zu Boden fallen, was für ein eigenartiges Geräusch sorgt. thumb|Hoths Oberfläche.Ein Drittel von Hoth besteht aus offenem Ozean, der Rest entweder aus eisbedeckten Kontinenten oder Meer unter dickem Eis. Durch die drei Monde müssen sich das Packeis dem Gezeitenwechsel unterziehen, was für Brüche in der Eisschicht sorgt, aber auch durch die vielen Meteoriteneinschläge wird das Eis regelmäßig zum Bersten gebracht. Dieses ist jedoch dunkler und glatter, sodass man es auch noch aus einiger Höhe erkennt. Einige aktive Vulkane unter den riesigen Gebirgsketten sorgen dafür, dass sich in der Eisdecke durch den heißen Dampf Erz- und Mineralien ablagern. Das führt wiederum dazu, dass Wasser zu massiven kristallinen Spitzen erstarrt, die reich an Nährstoffen sind.thumb|Hoth´s Berge Auf der südlichen Hemisphäre befindet sich eine gigantische Spalte, die sich fast tausend Kilometer weit ausdehnt. Für Außenstehende schien es so, als würde der Planet aus den Nähten platzen, doch war dieser Canyon voller Wasser, dessen Temperatur knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt liegt, da es durch den immensen Druck den beide Außenseiten aufeinander ausüben, flüssig gehalten wird. Hoths blau-weiße Sonne erreicht dieses Areal nie, doch wächst darin das Lumni-Gewürz, ein seltenes pilzartiges Gewächs. Gletscher kriechen, als ob sie sich in Zeitlupentempo fortbewegen würden, an den Rändern des Canyons nach unten, sodass es wie eine Zeitlupenaufnahme eines Wasserfalls wirkt. Diese Eiswände bewegen sich unaufhaltsam, wenn auch nur mit knapp unter einem Meter pro Jahr, während sie sich auf ihrem Weg herunterwälzen und Seitenkanäle zum offenen, schwärzlichen Wasser heruntergraben. Die Gletscher an sich sind tiefblau und von farbig, schimmernden Algen durchzogen, die aus dem gefrorenen Wasser gelöste Nährstoffe und Mineralien herausziehen und mit dem wenigen durchkommenden Sonnenlicht photosynthetisieren. Wenn der Wind aus der richtigen Richtung weht, ertönt aus den Löchern der Gletschern flötenähnliche Musik, die eine unheimliche, melancholische Melodie in die Eisöde bringt. Einheimisches Leben Flora Obwohl Hoth eines der lebensfeindlichsten klimatischen Bedingungen der bekannten Galaxis hat, gibt es auf Hoth verschiedene Pflanzenarten. Die von den Vulkanen ausgestoßene Asche wird in Höhlen geweht, die durch ihre geschützte Lage das Wachsen von pflanzlichem Leben ermöglichen. Drahtartige Eiswürmer ernähren sich von Algen, die an vielfältigen Orten wachsen. Um zu denen im Eisgefängnis eingefrorenen Algen zu gelangen, bohren sie sich einen Weg durch die gefrorenen Wände, bis sie auf ihre Nahrung stoßen. Dadurch werden in den Gletschern zahlreiche Tunnel und durchlöcherte Schächte hinterlassen, die sich entlang der Oberfläche des Eises zieren, wo die Algen am häufigsten vegetieren. Aber auch die Nährstoffe aus den kristallinen Geysiren bilden Nahrung für die Würmer. In den Höhlen wachsen ebenfalls einige Pilzsorten. Fauna 250px|thumb|right|Ein [[Wampa auf der Jagd nach einem Tauntaun.]] Es gibt viele Kleintiere auf Hoth, die sich perfekt an die widrigen Lebensbedingungen auf dem Eisplaneten angepasst haben. Auf Hoth kommen nur zwei bekannte, größere Tierarten vor: Tauntauns sind echsenartige Lebewesen, mit einem isolierenden, grauweißen Pelz bedeckt, die zu den Reptilien gehören. Im Laufe der Evolution haben sie sich perfekt an die widrigen Lebensbedingungen auf Hoth angepasst, was ihnen den Namen „Schnee-Echsen“ eingebracht hatte. Sie gelten als störrisch und spucken recht häufig. Sie sind exzellente Läufer, was sie für die Rebellen-Allianz zu perfekten Reittieren machte. Es gibt drei Arten von Tauntauns - Riesen-Tauntauns, Gletscher-Tauntauns und Kletter-Tauntauns. Ihr Hauptnahrungsmittel sind die nach Algen suchenden Eiswürmer. Die natürlichen Feinde der Tauntauns sind die Wampas, die etwa drei Meter groß und ein fleischfressende Raubtiere sind. Durch sein weißes Fell ist er bestens an die Umgebung auf Hoth angepasst. Er besitzt ein tödliches Gebiss, scharfe Krallen und schon allein auf Grund seiner Größe ist ein Wampa ein tödlicher Gegner, was auch einige Pelzjäger und Mitglieder der Rebellen-Allianz feststellen mussten. Wampas sind Einzelgänger. Sie fixieren ihre Opfer mit Eis in ihren Höhlen, so dass sie nicht flüchten können, während sie weiter nach Beute jagen. Wampas sind auch zu geplanten Angriffen fähig, was aber anfangs als Einbildung, hervorgerufen durch Schneeblindheit, abgetan wurde. Die größer entwickelten Eisscharrer ernähren sich von Flechten, werden selbst aber wiederum von Tauntauns verspeist. Eismäuse sind kleine, schnelle Nagetiere, die in der Wildnis Hoths leben, gefressen werden sie aber von den Eisscharrern, die sich zudem auch von den Würmern ernähren. Die allesfressenden Hoth-Schweine spüren mit ihren wärmeempfindlichen Zungen Vulkane oder warme Höhlen auf, um dort mit ihren Klauen nach Nahrung zu graben.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File (HOT 1-2, HOT 7-8) Zudem aßen die feuerspuckenden Drachenschnecken das Lumli-Gewürz.A New Beginning Geschichte Großer Galaktischer Krieg Aufgrund seiner unwirtlichen Lage war der Planet für die Galaktische Republik von keinem Interesse, dennoch tobte im Orbit des Planeten eine gewaltige Raumschlacht und stellte den Höhepunkt des Großen Galaktischen Krieges dar. Die Galaktische Republik als auch das Sith-Imperium, welches die Schlacht siegreich gestalten konnte, verloren einige der modernsten und mächtigsten Raumschiffe der Galaxis in dieser Auseinandersetzung. Folglich wurde aus dem Eisplaneten Hoth ein riesiger Schiffsfriedhof, der von Hunderten abgeschossenen Kriegsschiffen beider Seiten übersät war und aus Zeit und Ressourcenmangel von keiner der Fraktionen geborgen wurde. Dies machten sich gleich mehrere ambitionierte Piratengruppen zu Nutze, die von dem aufgegebenen Technologiereichtum erfuhren und den wertvollen Schrott plünderten, um daraus eigene Kriegsschiffe zu bauen und eine Piratenarmada aufzustellen. Nachdem der Vertrag von Coruscant unterzeichnet wurde, kehrten die Republik und das Imperium jedoch auf den Planeten zurück, um die Überreste ihrer Kriegsmaschinerie zurückzuholen. Doch dabei entbrannten weitere Gefechte, sodass sich beide Lager auf Hoth verschanzten und sich weiterhin bekriegten. Schmugglerversteck Dadurch bedingt, dass Hoth nahe den Handelsrouten liegt und durch Asteroidenfelder geschützt ist, kamen auch Piraten und Schmuggler auf den Planeten, um sich zu verstecken. Kapitän Raskar blieb länger auf Hoth, um Reparaturen an seinem Schiff durchzuführen. Dadurch lockte er eine Drachenschnecke an, die bislang letzte entdeckte Lebensform auf Hoth. Eine der besten Universitäten auf dem Planet Mrlsst ließ sich die Wiederbeschaffung der Sensor-Logbücher, die den Zwischenfall dokumentierten, eine Menge Credits kosten. Weitere Spezies konnten die Wissenschaftler dadurch jedoch nicht entdecken. Letztlich wurde Raskar aber von der Drachenschnecke von Hoth vertrieben, als der das wertvolle Lumli-Gewürz abzubauen versuchte. Geheimbasis der Rebellen-Allianz Auffinden des Planeten Luke Skywalker hat den Planeten für die Rebellen-Allianz wiederentdeckt, nachdem die Allianz Yavin IV evakuierte. Vorher befand sich schon die Gamma-Basis auf Hoth und war ein Außenposten der Allianz, der aber durch einen imperialen Angriff vernichtet wurde.Rebel Assault Luke war gezwungen, auf dem Planeten Not zu landen, nachdem sein Sternjäger bei einer Flucht durch eine imperiale Blockade stark beschädigt wurde. In den wütenden Eisstürmen gelang es ihm, zu überleben, da ihn ein imperialer Droide gefunden und aufgenommen hatte. Und auf Zusprache der ehemaligen Schmuggler Han Solo und Chewbacca, die den Planeten noch aus alten Schmugglertagen kannten, für einen Allianzstandort empfahlen. Als die Allianz dort eintraf, stieß man auf das Schmuggelversteck des Mon Calamari Salmakk. Nach einem kurzen Scharmützel gegen Salmakks Truppen konnte die Allianz Hoth schließlich als ihr neues Versteck und Zufluchtsort gewinnen. Die Habassa gaben der Rebellion ebenfalls den Hinweis, sich auf Hoth neu zu formieren.The Farlander Papers Um das Galaktische Imperium zu täuschen, flogen Luke Skywalker und Han Solo mehrere Flüge über Dschungelplaneten, um ihnen den Anschein zu geben, die Allianz suche nach Yavin IV weiterhin nach Dschungelwelten zur Errichtung ihrer neuen Basis. Bei der Abstimmung, welcher Planet nun der geeignetste sein möge, spielte auch Major Kem Monnon eine wichtige Rolle. Er war aufgrund seiner Zeit als Reisender auf Raumschiffen mit viel Erfahrungswerten versehen, die er aus erster oder zweiter Hand über viele Planeten sammeln konnte, sodass er dabei Hoth besonders hervor hob. Aufbauzeit thumb|right|[[Han Solo auf einem Tauntaun.]] Für die meisten Rebellen schien es klar zu sein, dass es eine schreckliche Option war, den Eisplanet gewählt zu haben. Doch musste man sein persönliches Wohlergehen dem Ziel der Organisation unterordnen, das Imperium zu vernichten. Hoth war zwar ein brutal schwieriger Platz, um Wohnquartiere zu errichten, aber auch ein Ort, an dem das Imperium sie niemals vermuten würde. Anstatt imperial einzumaschieren und die Oberfläche durch Terraforming zu verändern, waren die Rebellen daran interessiert, mit den äußeren Umständen zurechtzukommen. So verzichtete man darauf, gigantische Frachten von Vorräten und fertig konstruierten Gebäuden auf den Planeten einzuführen, da der Rebel Alliance Corps of Engineers, der für den Bau der Anlagen zuständig war, die natürlichen Ressourcen von Hoth verwendete, um die Echo-Basis zu erbauen. Man konnte erkennen, dass es eine gute Taktik war, da man so effizient arbeitete und dabei fast keinerlei Spuren auf der Oberfläche hinterließ. Nachdem ein Erkundungs- und Vermessungsteam auf eine Kartierungsmission geschickt worden war, erkannte man zahlreiche Stellen, an denen vulkanische und seismische Aktivitäten herrschten. In der Nähe des nördlichen Randes der gemäßigten Zone fand man gewaltige Netzwerke von aufgelassenen Höhlen und Gängen, die sich für die Zwecke der Allianz sehr gut nutzbar machen ließen. Kem Monnon war der Leiter des Ingenieur-Corps der Allianz und analysierte den gesamten Grund, um möglicherweise bösen Überraschungen zu entgehen. Es fanden sich tiefe Einschlüsse von massivem Gestein und tiefreichende Lavakanäle, deren Ausdünstungen zu Bäumen aus Eis und Schwefel gefroren, die als Stalaktiten von den Decken der Höhlen hingen. Zwar konnte man die Kanäle als Hitzespender anzapfen, doch lagen sie zu weit im Eis, um sie als Versorgungs- und Kommandobasis dienen lassen zu können. Das Corps benutzte Bergbautechnologie und Laserschneider, um immer größere Bereiche herauszusprengen, damit man Bereiche untereinander verbinden konnte. Nach diesem Arbeitsschritt begann man gleich, die Verbindungswege zu verkabeln, um Energieversorgung und Kommunikation zu ermöglichen. Als die Rebellen-Allianz die Basis auf Hoth errichtete, dokumentierten ihre Wissenschaftler alle einheimischen Tiere. Auch die mögliche Nutzung der Tauntauns als Reittiere wurde festgestellt, was sich als sehr hilfreich herausstellte, da die T-47 Schneegleiter bei zu niedrigen Temperaturen und Eisstürmen den Dienst versagten. Echo-Basis thumb|left|Die [[Ionenkanone der Echo-Basis.]] Da die Echo-Basis von der Rebellen-Allianz die höchste Priorität zugeschrieben bekam, konnte sie, vor allem durch Improvisationskraft, in der Rekordzeit eröffnet werden. Zwar waren viele Sachen weder elegant noch schön anzusehen, aber zum großen Teil funktionierte das System. Anfangs waren aber vermehrt die Kommunikationseinrichtungen von technischen Versagen befallen, sodass man auf sehr sehr altmodische Art versuchte zu kommunizieren - Kuriere, die im Dauerlauf die einzelnen Bereiche berannten. Sie waren zuständig sämtliche Probleme zu erläutern und an den jeweiligen Mann zu bringen. Das Standardpersonal der Echo-Basis bestand aus circa 1000 Mann, darunter hochrangige Beamte, Diplomaten, Militär-, Flotten- und Geheimdienst-Kommandanten. Darüber hinaus wurde der geheime Stützpunkt von drei Sternjäger-Schwadronen und über 1000 Soldaten und Scouts der alliierten Spezialeinheiten geschützt. Je nach Dienstplan waren zwischen 4000 und 6000 Soldaten in der Basis, wenn nötig konnte sie bis zu 8000 Mann fassen. Das tragende Material war massives Eis, sodass die Echo-Basis ebenfalls auf Frosttemperatur zu halten war. Um die Wohnquartiere etwas wärmer zu halten, waren die Wände mit einem Plastiküberzug versehen, da es dadurch möglich war, angenehme Temperaturen im Raum zu haben. Dabei gab es allerdings Unfälle, da wohlmeinende Droiden, die Raumtemperatur erhöht haben, nachdem sie klagende Rebellen vernommen hatten. Dadurch entstanden fatale Schmelzen, doch gehörten solche Vorfälle nicht zu den täglichen Problemen, da es auch relativ angenehme Uniformen gab und die kälteempfindlichen Bewohner in den engen Quartieren an Bord der Transportschiffen lebten, die beheizt waren. Den auf Hoth stationierten Rebellen war ohne hin klar, dass sie hier nicht zum Urlaub waren, sondern andere Ziele hatten. Aber die Bewohner improvisierten, wenn es um Vergnügung ging. Durch die hohe Rate an Meteoriteneinschlägen verband sich das schockgefrorene Schmelzwasser zu spiegelglatten Seen auf denen die Rebellen in ihren Freistunden Schlittschuh fahren konnten. Die Rebellenspäher veranstalteten hingegen ein „Tauntaun-Rodeo“ - unter dem Vorwand ein Teil ihres Trainings zu sein. Neben den Sternjägern und der Truppenpräsenz wurde sie von einem Schutzschild und durch die bis dahin größte Einzelwaffe im Arsenal der Allianz – die KDY V-150 Planetare Ionenkanone – geschützt. Wegen der eingeschränkten Möglichkeiten mussten die massiven Energiegeneratoren in die Gebirgswand außerhalb der Hauptbasis gebaut werden. Die Generatoren wurden aufs stärkste abgeschirmt, damit niemand sie entdecken konnte. Auf der Nordseite der Basis wurde ein System aus Schützengräben ausgehoben und eine Vielzahl an Fahrzeug- und Personenabwehrgeschützen errichtet, für den Fall eines Bodenangriffs. Der Südeingang führte zu einem Hangar, der für eine sofortige Notevakuierung bereit war. Im Jahr 3 NSY entdeckte ein imperialer Suchdroide die Echo-Basis und führte so die imperialen Streitkräfte nach Hoth. Daraufhin entbrannte die Schlacht von Hoth, in deren Verlauf der Schildgenerator zerstört und der Stützpunkt evakuiert wurde.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück Imperiale Aktivitäten thumb|right|Ein [[Dunkler Jedi im Kommandozentrum.]] In wie weit das Galaktische Imperium nach der gewonnen Schlacht gegen die Rebellen-Allianz über den Eisplaneten verfügte, ist unbekannt. Vereinzelt wurden Teile und Ausrüstung zum Planeten transportiert. Man weiß jedoch nicht, ob eine Basis geführt wurde oder die Materialien nur für Reparaturen verwendet wurden.X-Wing Alliance Im Jahre 12 NSY flog Luke Skywalker mit seiner neuen Liebe Callista Ming in das Sternsystem und kehrte auf den Planeten zurück.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Dabei wurden beide von dem Wampa-Jäger Burrk und dessen Begleitern angegriffen, die Wampas aufgrund ihres wertvollen Fells töteten. Als Luke und Callista versuchten, diese vor den einherfallenden Wampas zu retten, traf Luke auf den Wampa, den er im Vorfeld der Schlacht von Hoth verwundete. Die Wampas töteten jedoch sämtliche Jäger, Luke und Callista gelang gerade noch die Flucht,Callista-Trilogie – Darksaber – Der Todesstern denn die Wampas zeigten ihre ausgeprägte Fähigkeit, in einer Gruppe zusammenzuarbeiten. Nach der Schlacht von Endor, in welcher Imperator Palpatine getötet wurde und das bestehende Galaktische Imperium mit schweren Verlusten und schwindendem Vertrauen zu kämpfen hatte, floh die Imperiale Flotte durch die Galaxis und begann damit, neue Stützpunkte zu errichten. Unter anderem reaktivierten die Jünger Ragnos' unter Führung der Dunklen Jedi Tavion Axmis die Echo-Basis, da diese Plätze mit starker Machtpräsenz untersuchten, um ein antikes Zepter des Sith-Lords Marka Ragnos mit Macht aufzuladen. Zahlreiche Sturmtruppen und Dunkle Jedi bezogen die Basis von neuem. Im Jahr 14 NSY kam der Padawan Jaden Korr nach Hoth, um den Ort nach kultischen Aktivitäten zu untersuchen. Noch immer war die Landfläche von der vor elf Jahre vergangenen Schlacht übersät. Die Jünger waren daran interessiert, die Backup-Daten des Flugkontrollcomputers der Echo-Basis herunterzuladen, um das frühere Flugziel Skywalkers nach der Schlacht um Hoth zu erfahren. Die in der Basis befindlichen Imperialen konnten von Jaden Korr ausgeschaltet werden. Im Kommandozentrum traf er auf einen Dunklen Jedi, den er jedoch besiegen konnte. Im verschütteten Hangar musste Jaden sich Tavion Axmis' Schülerin Alora stellen, die jedoch nach einem kurzen Kampf, den sie zu verlieren schien, fliehen konnte. Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy Hinter den Kulissen *Der Empire at War Prima Official Game Guide spricht von 12.875 km Durchmesser, die zentralere Quelle The Essential Atlas hingegen von 7.200 Kilometern. *Die Außenszenen des Eisplaneten für Das Imperium schlägt zurück wurden in Norwegen, genauer gesagt in Finse, gedreht. *Der Name Hoth stammt wahrscheinlich von dem gleichnamigen deutschen Panzergeneral Hermann Hoth. Dieser befehligte die Gruppe Hoth im Winter 1942/43 während des Unternehmens Wintergewitter um den Kessel von Stalingrad aufzusprengen. *Hoths Name scheint in einer unbekannten Beziehung mit dem gleichnamigen Jedi-Meister Hoth zu stehen. Drew Karpyshyn bestätigte jedoch, dass der Planet nicht nach dem Jedi benannt wurde und dieser den Namen Hoth schon mindesten 2600 vor Lord Hoth trug, ließ aber die Möglichkeit offen, dass der Jedi nach dem Planeten benannt wurde. Quellen *''Luke Skywalker – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Rebel Assault'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Callista-Trilogie – Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Das Star Wars Universum'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Hoth in der TOR-Homepage *''The Farlander Papers'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * Einzelnachweise bg:Хот da:Hoth en:Hoth es:Hoth fr:Hoth it:Hoth nl:Hoth ja:ホス no:Hoth pl:Hoth pt:Hoth ru:Хот fi:Hoth Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Hoth-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Anoat-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes